In recent years a form of computer has been developed which is generally referred to as a portable computer or a lap top computer. This form of computer is easily portable, and is provided with an LCD screen. Route salesmen may use such a computer to review a data base before visiting a customer. Since the route salesmen typically utilize cars it is desirable that a computer support be developed wherein the computer may be utilized with the car and held in a secure manner while the car is in use.